Halloween s party
by Melu102
Summary: 31 de Octubre, lindo día para festejar disfrazado sobre el manto de la luna, rodeado de amigos, familia y diversión.


Holu~ Les traigo un pequeño one-shot para festejar este 31 de Octubre, que es nada más ni nada menos de Halloween, o noche de brujas, o día en el que tenés que darle caramelos a los chicos porque si no te queman la casa al estilo Elric, okey noh XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Halloween's party

El pequeño Alphonse se encontraba haciendo la cena en la casa en Central que compartía con su hermano. Tenía puesto su característico delantal color verde pastel que siempre solía llevar, puesto que era su favorito y además, se lo había regalado Ed, por lo que si no lo usaba el rubio se enojaría como un loco. El chico río ante el pensamiento, mientras revolvía el recipiente que se encontraba sobre el fuego.

De repente pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, iba a girar su cabeza para recibirlo, pero no alcanzo a lograrlo, puesto que unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura deprisa, pero suavemente. Una cabeza, ahora se apoyaba gentilmente sobre su hombro para luego besar el mismo con dulzura.

-Ya llegué, Aru~ - Expresó el rubio gentilmente.

-Bienvenido, Ed. – Le contestó el menor, con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy? – Preguntó Ed, mientras se separaba de su hermano para sentir el delicioso aroma que salía de la olla.

-Estofado. – Respondió el castaño, mientras sonreía al ver la graciosa cara de hambriento que ponía su hermano

-Que delicia~ Arigatou Ar- Se había acercado al menor para estrecharlo en sus brazos, cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido proveniente de la entrada de la casa, que los asustó un poco.

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada de la casa lentamente, sorprendiéndose al ver que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, cuando les pareció haber escuchado que se había abierto. Al tragó saliva, mientras Ed se ponía en guardia para proteger a su hermano.

-¡HOLA!

-¡AHH! – Ambos gritaron al unísono para después recuperar el aliento, puesto que de alguna u otra forma, la "visita inesperada" se encontraba detrás de ellos, decidieron no cuestionarse el como hizo eso.

-¡WINRY! ¡No nos asustes así por favor! – Volvieron a repetir ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras la chica solo se reía a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Decía animadamente la rubia, mientras agitaba sus manos para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Vine a traerles los disfraces para la noche de mañana – Acotó la chica nuevamente mientras de su mochila sacaba dos cajas.

-Disfraces… ¿para la qué? – Preguntó curioso Al, ante la molesta mirada del rubio.

-Ahh, seh, pensaba decírtelo en la cena, pero Winry se adelantó. Veras, al mayor Armstrong se le ocurrió la brillante idea de organizar una fiesta para celebrar la noche de brujas mañana en el cuartel, es por eso también que mañana no tendré que ir a trabajar, puesto que estarán decorando y todo eso. De todas formas no pensábamos ir, así que puedes llevártelos Winry, no vamos a asis… - Ed dejo de hablar ante la amenazante llave inglesa que se alzaba en la mano de la muchacha que había venido de visita. En ese momento, el rubio no sabía que causaba más miedo, si la noche de brujas, o la llave inglesa de su amiga.

-Ah no… ni creas que vas a faltar después de lo que me esforcé haciendo estos disfraces ¿ENTENDISTE BIEN E-D-O? – Un horrible escalofrió subió por la espalda de Ed, quien se ocultó detrás de su hermano, este solo se sorprendió un poco, para luego expresar una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno… yo no creo que sea una mala idea, suena divertido, a mí me gustaría ir nii-san – Comentó Al, mientras le sonreía a su hermano.

-¡Entonces está decidido! Aquí tienen sus disfraces, pruébenselos. – Dijo Winry, mientras extendía sus brazos, pasándoles las cajas a ambos.

-Espera… aún no he decidido di voy a asistir… - Cuestionó Ed.

-A mí me gustaría que fueras conmigo nii-san - Respondió Al, un poco avergonzado ante la petición.

Edward suspiró, sabía que no podía abstenerse de esa mirada tan peculiar que mostraba su hermano cada vez que quería alguna cosa, era realmente adorable, y sabía perfectamente que Winry notaba que el rubio no podría resistirse ante un capricho de su hermano, puesto que muy rara vez tenia alguno. La rubia sonrío triunfante ante la derrota de Ed.

-Ashh, está bien, pero solo porque Al me lo está pidiendo. – Acoto el rubio, mientras una tierna sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo se situaba en el rostro del menor de los Elric.

Alphonse terminó de cocinar, y los tres cenaron juntos entre charlas y risas. Winry dormiría hoy en la casa, puesto que era muy de noche para salir sola hasta su casa además que le quedaba más cerca para la fiesta de mañana. A pesar de la insistencia de los hermanos porque la rubia durmiera en la cama de la habitación, ella dijo que estaría bien en el sillón de la sala, además de que no quería molestarlos innecesariamente.

En la tarde del día siguiente, los tres se preparaban para ir a la dichosa fiesta. Winry volvió a extenderles las cajas con los disfraces a los chicos, diciendo que Ed debía probárselo primero, ignorando completamente las preguntas sin sentido que el rubio acotaba, cansado de reprochar, fue a probarse su disfraz.

Regresó al cabo de unos minutos con el disfraz puesto, Al y su amiga sonrieron ante la escena, realmente la rubia había hecho un gran trabajo.

El disfraz consistía en el de un brujo, con pantalones negros y túnica hasta las rodillas del mismo color, como accesorio de cabeza, un gran gorro con pico, cuya punta se doblaba un poco hacia un costado.

-Bueno… no está mal. – Opinó Ed, mientras se miraba al espejo sonriendo.

-Bien, ¡Ahora le toca a Al! Vamos rápido, ve. – Dijo la rubia con entusiasmo dirigiéndose hacia el menor y empujándolo hacia las escaleras para que fuera a probárselo.

El castaño subió hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta y abrió la caja, sorprendiéndose ante el disfraz que le había confeccionado su amiga.

-Wow… que bien le ha salido. – Opinó el menor, con una gran sonrisa.

Al cabo de otros minutos más, Alphonse bajó las escaleras, causando la total atención de su hermano mayor, que lo miraba realmente atontado.

El gran trabajo de Winry consistía en el siguiente: Aru llevaba puesto un disfraz de gato color negro, tenía guantes y zapatos muy grandes, que simulaban ser patas y manitas de dicho animal. Con un suéter, pantalones y capucha con orejas de gatito, todos bastante anchos "para que se viera más tierno". Todo recubierto con tela de pelo de mono, para que simulara el pelaje del minino.

-Waah ¡Te queda más mono de lo que había imaginado! ¡Hice un excelente trabajo! ¿No es así, Ed?... ¿Ed?

El rubio tardo algunos momentos en volver a la tierra, no solo admiraba el trabajo que había logrado su amiga, sino que realmente era lo más mono que Al había llevado puesto en toda su vida, sin perder de vista el hermoso color carmín que empezaba a adornar el rostro de Al. Reaccionó al momento en el que Winry movía su mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro de del rubio.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí le queda realmente bien, pero oye ¿por qué un gato? – Preguntó el rubio, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Bueno… todo brujo necesita su gato negro ¿no? – Contesto la chica, mientras guiñaba el ojo derecho, logrando que ambos hermanos se sonrojaran al instante, Winry río ante la divertida escena.

Fue la rubia quien luego fue a cambiarse, volviendo al poco tiempo con un vestido naranja, saco negro, gruesas medias del mismo color, puesto que hacia bastante frio, y un sobrero con forma de calabaza, simulando ser dicha verdura.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres partieron de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el cuartel. Llegando al lugar, fue Armstrong quien abrió las puertas, que por cierto, estaba disfrazado de un gran pan gigante, invitándolos a pasar. Se sorprendieron ante la gran decoración que había en el cuartel, realmente se veía muy lindo. Tal vez debían decorarlo más seguido, no se vería tan sombrío como siempre.

Divisaron a lo lejos al coronel y a la teniente, quienes al verlos saludaron alegremente. Roy estaba disfrazado de un vampiro, mientras la teniente, era una gran y valiente sacerdotisa de un templo, los tres pequeños se asustaron un poco al divisar que el arco que portaba la teniente entre sus manos, no era de utilería.

-¡Oh, Alphonse! Realmente te ves muy mono con ese disfraz, se ve que Winry hizo un gran trabajo. – Exclamó Roy, logrando que una notable cara de molestia se presentara en el rostro del rubio.

La fiesta resultó ser muy divertida, casi todos se encontraban allí, incluso la maestra Izumi, que estaba disfrazada de bancho, realmente le quedaba muy bien. Jugaron todo tipo de juegos, desde romper calabazas hasta contar historias de terror entre todos.

Al momento del baile, que contaba con canciones realmente divertidas, se bailaba y otros, podían optar por sentarse a disfrutar la música. De repente y sin avisar, las luces se apagaron, dejando a varios realmente confundidos, excepto el pequeño Alphonse, que había comenzado a asustarse un poco. Y como olfateando el miedo, una mano realmente extraña se posó en el hombro del joven, al girar su vista, se encontró con una careta que, al estar más oscuro de lo normal, se veía realmente con mal rollo, aunque no fuese tan fea ni diese tanto miedo

-¡AHH! – Gritó el castaño cayendo accidentalmente al suelo.

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente, mostrado a Mustang, quien se había sacado la mano y la careta de plástico para asistir al menor de los Elric.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te lastimaste? – Acotó Roy, mientras sostenía la mano del chico, quien se había quitado la manita de gato, para poder movilizarse mejor.

-No, no. Estoy bien, gracias coronel. – Respondió el, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El moreno besó la mano del chico con suavidad, y al subir la vista, su cara se encontró de lleno con un zapato, que lo golpeó realmente fuerte dejándolo unos metros lejos en el suelo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCAR ASI A MI HERMANO! ¿¡ENTENDISTE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!? – Exclamó un rubio todo enojado de pies a cabeza mientras abrazaba a su hermano protectoramente, para luego tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia el patio. Mientras el nombrado, tenía un gran color rojo predominando en todo su rostro. La muchedumbre observaba realmente sorprendida la escena, mientras Winry, reía a puras carcajadas.

La luna se veía realmente reluciente sobre el cielo, el cual al no tener ni una sola nube, se podía apreciar perfectamente el firmamento con todas sus estrellas conjuntas. Ambos hermanos seguían caminando hacia un destino desconocido o más bien, uno era arrastrado por el otro. Se detuvieron en una fuente, cuyo sonido del agua cayendo coordinaba con el sonido del viento y la frialdad del clima. Alphonse sonrió ante el rostro sonrojado de su hermano.

-Ed~ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó el castaño, divertido ante la acción de su hermano.

-Yo… no sé, lo siento. – Respondió Ed, que aún se encontraba sonrojado.

-Ah, ya sé, estabas celoso ¿no es así? Vaaya que eres un tonto ¿acaso no te he dicho que en mi mundo solo existes tú? – Exclamó Al, mientras abrazaba a su hermano, depositando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor.

-¿Ves? Tu eres un brujo, y yo tu gato negro acompañante, no existe posibilidad de que nos separemos. – Dijo de nuevo esta vez, mientras sonreía felizmente, logrando el mismo resultado en el rubio.

Al se puso de puntillas lentamente, y ambos rostros se unieron en un dulce beso, no solían hacer aquello en público, así como Al no solía llamar "Ed" a su hermano en la misma situación, ya que el rubio decía que solo él debía escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del castaño, mismos labios que ahora se unían dulcemente a los de su amado, sin percatarse de cierto gran pan gigante y cierta chica-calabaza, que miraban totalmente felices la escena entre los arbustos, mientras para aprovechar, sacaban algunas fotos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado, y que tengas un feliz Halloween, tarde lo sé, pero seguro XD

Nos leemos en el próximo :3


End file.
